Omega Force Armor
|manufacturer = Various |designer = Professor Katherine Berger |function = Defense against Beam Weaponry |power source = Mobile Weapon power source |control system = Mobile Suit Controls |affiliation = Various }} Technical Information Omega Force Armor is an armor system that uses electricity to charge plating built inside of the suit armor, once charged the armor becomes incredibly hard to penetrate, giving it near diamond level durability against physical attacks. OF Armor generates a magnetic field around the plating as well, rendering it immune to the effects magnetic fields. Additionally the system allows the armor to withstand a great amount of heat, granting increased protection from physical heat-based weapons. Enhanced Omega Force Armor After the first successful OFA system was created Professor Katherine Berger with the help of Ryujin Roma created a second experimental version of the system, this system turned out to be considerably more powerful and was called Enhanced Omega Force Armor (or EOFA). The EOFA system is more powerful as it runs at near overload levels, this borderline level of activity allows for exponentially higher levels of output and charges the plating even more than standard OF Armor. A drawback of this is that the system requires a high amount of power to run, equipping it to an ultracompact energy battery is impossible as the system depletes it very quickly. The only suit that used this system at full capacity is with the NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam due to its nuclear reactor being able to sustain the massive energy requirements. Entropy Force Armor Following construction of the Chaos Particle Drive research was done into the effects of C particles alongside existing MS technology. EOF Armor was developed after discovering that Chaos particles could be used to reinforce armor without requiring as much power as the EFA system. It still retains non-magnetic effects however this system only works on the NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam currently since only its frame is compatible with the system. Strength This system will protect against physical and heat-type weapons, the system incorporates a cooling system that will disperse heat that the armor stores when struck. Once the suit takes enough enough hits the armor will begin to lose partial effectiveness however after cooling the armor will be at maximum efficiency again. The extra power of this type of armor protects itself from large caliber blasts like a Full-Burst from lets say the "Strike Freedom" it can defend itself using this armor protect to a degree however if it's nearby when fired takes fire like that close up depending how strong the armor is it can be destroyed. This armor is strong enough to deflect most beam attacks despite it not being its main purpose, because of this the suit will take some damage regardless if the system is active or not. Also it's none magnetic alloy meaning highly powerful magnets won't be able to stick onto machines using this armor. Omega Force System The reinforced armor of the machine has been made from broken shards of hundreds of diamonds that have been melted down and fitted onto the mobile suit. A special program was installed that has the power to temporarily boost it's defense called the "Omega Force Program". When active, the suit takes on a platinum white sheen. When in use the defense of the mobile suit increases dramatically, however the system can only use it once every 2 hours. After that it must recharge, this limits the effectiveness of the feature as a whole. This system has only been shown in the first Omega Force Armor Drive, that is currently inside the Eternity. However, Ryujin Roma was replicate the feature but only to some machines but they last for a few mins less than the normal version which is for 15 minutes. Limitations of System This system can't be used with anything under 500 MW (megawatts), however the Eternity can triple its defensive power at the cost of sacrificing much of the stored energy within the machine forcing it to run the other systems off of the remaining and emergency power. The system defense is formidable against most beam weapons, however it is practically useless against physical weaponry such as swords or melee weapons. It does provide some protect facing bullets or rockets but only as much as Tran-Phase or Phase Shift Armors during battle. History This System was developed by the Earth Alliance, and first rolled out in Cosmic Era 78 The first mobile suits to be equipped with E.O.F.A or Enhanced Omega Force Armor was made Doctor Kanetake Ebika They tested it on the Ultra-compact Energy Battery inside a ZAKU Unit, however while the system did work, the Ultra-compact energy battery was too weak to sustain the required energy. Rather than trying to make an new type of power source, they simply scrapped the idea. The blue prints were found inside a ruins of a middle eastern testing grounds. After months of testing they finally got a unit to work with the design. After continued modifications they improved the armor to full compatibility. The first working EOF Armor was put onto the NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam, for it's nuclear reactor is able to sustain the energy requirements needed to keep the system operating however the system had spikes in power to fix this problem he attached an Chaos Particle Drive. Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Cosmic Era Category:Zero Era